I hate you
by XxIzzxX
Summary: Jill hates Skye. Skye thinks Jill is mysterious. What will happen? I have no idea! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jill was walking around her ranch and was happier than anyone she knew right now. Her cow (Demented was her name) had won first place in the cow festival and her crops were harvested and sitting in the shipping bin for the Harvest King. Err, I mean Mayor Thomas. *wink wink*. She decided to go visit

Lumina and maybe drop by the Witch Princess's place on the way. Jill was whistling a happy tune while she skipped along the path and almost stomped on a Harvest Sprite on the way. The sprite was Spirity, and he stared at her sadly while he chugged down an entire wine bottle. He was obviously drunk, and I

can't believe that in Forget-Me-Not-Valley actually encouraged drinking in a CHILD GAME. Anyway...Jill finally reached the mansion and knocked on the door. Lumina answered and as soon as she saw Jill, her face beamed. "Jill! Are you here to help me with the piano?" Jill replied, "Of course. I thought I'd throw in

some singing as well." Lumina jumped. "YAY!" she exclaimed with sheer joy. Romana greeted them warmly and Sebastian formally offered drinks and snacks. Lumina started softly playing the piano and Jill sang 'My Immortal'

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my _

_Childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Because you're presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just unreal_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still left..._

_...on me._

Romana was tearing up, but Sebastian was already bawling. Even Lumina was getting emotional and after singing several songs together, it became late so Jill had to leave. She waved and left the building, but only as she just exited the property, she remembered that she had a gift to give to Lumina. So Jill turned around, to find an old lady in leopard print smirking at her. "AHHH ITS AN OLD LADY OR A CROSS DRESSING HETEROSEXUAL OLD MAN!" his eyes were shocked and soon turned to anger. Jill egged him on. "Well accept the truth retard. You're either gay, a hooker, a heterosexual hooker or a gay heterosexual into hookers." His eyes were ablaze. Just then, Lumina stumbled out saying Jill dropped my necklace but as soon as she saw the heterosexual-gay-hooker-old-thing she was spellbound. Jill never knew she was a lesbian! It was quite a shock, really. Until the heterosexual-gay-hooker-old-thing talked smoothly in a male voice. "I am Phantom Skye also known as the Phantom Thief and formerly known as the Prince of..." "Douche!" Jill said at the same time as he said "Stars." Lumina was stuttering out sentences. "Give me back the money and l-l-leave!" she shouted angrily. Skye just yelled out "CHICK-BEAM...FIRE!" Lumina and the brunette farmer froze. Skye said "I wish we could end this differently, but I had no choice. Good night, Maidens." He then strolled casually into the darkness and disappeared. "NO WAY! I AM NOT LOSING! I AM NOT LOSING!" the hot headed brunette shouted angrily. Red haze had blurred her vision and she snapped out of the frozen spell. she knew exactly where she was going as she trudged off.

~_later~_

Jill grabbed the Prince of Douche by the collar and slammed him into a tree. He was shocked for a moment but as soon as he saw it was only Jill he gave her an indulgent smile as if she was giving him a gift with her very presence. "I'm going to take you back to the mansion whether you like it or not!" Skye replied coolly, "You can't. You won't be able too." He pecked her on the forehead and, as if she was drugged, she collapsed on the ground as the Douche escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

'Chapter 2

Jill was still bugged by what happened the last week. If she had managed to dodge him she could have caught the jerk! Life is cruel. Anyway, she had finished her farm work and decided to pay a visit to the Witch Princess, also known as her BFF. The witch had also shared her secret name with Jill as well. Her name was Cassia. Jill had asked Cassia what the hell was up with that Skye dude. Cassia just laughed like a delighted child. "Skye? The heterosexual-gay-old-thing? Yes I did see what happened last night and honestly, I salute you for that," her face soon became serious and lost humour. "That magic had been running in his family blood for generations. One of his great grandfathers had stolen a potion from me centuries ago. That made it one of his REALLY great grandfathers." Jill nodded sagely. Cassia asked Jill if she wanted revenge. "Hell yeah!" Cassia smirked and said she would start devising a plan that the Harvest Goddess wouldn't be able to intervene in. Jill left the hut and skipped back to her farm. But, as she reached the door knob, she heard a voice that was all too familiar. "Hello beautiful," a smooth talking ass said. "_What do you want?" _Jill hissed menacingly. Skye put his hand over his heart and feinted being hurt. "I thought I would stop by and just say that necklace of yours is very charming. I would love to have it." He reached over to stroke it but...Jill kicked him. Where it hurts. Hard. "Oof. Well, it was a shock really but luckily my instinct told me to wear a cup if I were going to deal with you, beautiful." He winked. I gave him the finger. "Feisty. Well, anyway. CHICK BEAM..."

Well, Jill had a spur of the moment thing and yelled out, "HETEROSEXUAL-BEAM...FIRE!"

Skye's eyes widened. "I c-can't m-move!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skye's eyes were wide with horror. Jill laughed. "It was a trick all along, idiot." He would have cocked his head to the side but he couldn't. "Do you know what a heterosexual is?" she said. He thought for a moment. "No, not really." She laughed. A beautiful sound of pealing bells to him. "It means you're straight! I was hoping it would offend you 'cause you're gay and all..." (no offense) Skye already knew that he was straight. He was peeved, but didn't show it. He placed a coy smile on his face.

"Well, beautiful are you glad I'm straight?" he laughed. He hoped it was alluring, although Jill thought it sounded like a dying-piranha-possessed-by-a-mosquito-that-was-possessed-by-a-fly. Skye felt the spell wearing off. He started to twitch his fingers. Jill, on the other hand, remained oblivious as she teased him. Skye's eyes started burning from anger in having his powers thwarted. Muffy ran through the area—not noticing Jill and Skye—while screaming, "GUSTAFA OR MARLIN! I'M PREGNANT! NO WAIT, OR GALEN!"

Skye could now move one arm and started playing 'Battle Bears FREE' on his iPhone. Jill got bored and started giving him advice on how to shoot the bears. "AIM FOR THE HEAD! NO, NO! FORGET THE PINK BEAR! THE BLUE BEAR IS COMING!" Skye got frustrated. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN! THE PINKY IS KILLING MY FORT! THE BLUE BEAR ISN'T TOO CLOSE!" he shot the pink bear in one blow by knocking off the head while a spurt of rainbow blood flew into the air and Jill grabbed the iPhone and started firing the 'Bearzooka' at the blue bear. But Skye snatched the iPhone just before she gave the death shot and it broke the fort, and they died. On the game, I mean.

Jill lost it. "I HAD THE BLUE BEAR! I ONLY NEEDED ONE MORE BEARZOOKA SHOT AND WE COULD HAVE ADVANCED TO THE NEXT LEVEL AND GOTTEN MORE AMMO OR FIXED UP OUR FORT!" Skye soon realized he had gotten full movement back and neither of them had noticed it. Jill gasped as she saw him walk. She was about to start screaming but he put his finger on her lips and said "Hush, darling." He whispered. She grumbled. He smiled. He waved his iPhone in the air, challenging. "New game?"

"...New game."

**That was a bit short for my liking, but here you go!~ a new chapter! R&R! :)**


End file.
